Bristol Cars
Bristol Cars is a manufacturer of luxury cars 's, based in Filton, near Bristol ( England ). In March 2011, the brand went bankrupt, but in April it was taken over by Kamkorp Auto Kraft, also owns Frazer-Nash . The brand produces vehicles in small quantities. Bristol had no dealerships, there is only a small private showroom in Kensington High Street in London . History [ edit ] https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bristol_401_red_f_TCE.jpgBristol 401https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bristol_407_1962.jpgBristol 407 with Chrysler enginehttps://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bristol_Fighter_2004.jpgBristol Fighter 2004 Bristol Cars was founded in 1946 as part of the Bristol Aeroplane Company . Employees of the Bristol Aeroplane Company had batter managed to lay on construction drawings of the latest BMW models, after the Allies bombed the factories of the Bavarian brand in Munich had visited. The first car saw the light in 1947 were the Bristol 400 , which showed strong similarities with the pre-war BMWs. The body showed many similarities with the BMW 327 , while the engine and the suspension were very similar to components of the BMW 328 and the BMW 326 . Even the famous BMW grille was one to one adopted. The Bristol 401 was equipped with a self-developed aerodynamic body, which is also the 402 ( convertible ) and 403 were used. The 404 was a real two-seater. Typically, the grille, which is something weghad of the air intake of the old airplane engines. The 405 Bristol was the only one with 4-door. The 406 had a similar design and was equipped with the 2.2 liter version of the six-cylinder engine. Until 1961 , all Bristol engines through development of the BMW 6-cylinder 2- or 2.2-liter variants. These engines were very strong and durable, and were also used outside Bristol by many other small car manufacturers such as AC , Cooper , Frazer-Nash , Kieft, Lister Cars , Lotus , Tojeiro and Warrior. With the introduction of the Bristol 407 (actually a 406-body) in that year but was switched to a Chrysler V8 engine. There have been several manufacturers that have built a private body based on a Bristol-chassis. Importantly were Zagato , Farina , Abbot , Beutler and Touring . The American Arnolt has even launched a series of small two-seaters. Bristol had a significant honors in race area. There are great successes during the long duration races at Le Mans and Reims. Other manufacturers have been successful with Bristol-engined racecars. Especially with AC Ace and Frazer Nash has successfully participated in all kinds of races. In March 2011 it was reported that the brand was bankrupt, and it was searched for a new lender. End of April 2011 it was reported that the engineering Frazer Nash (based in Bristol) Bristol Cars has taken over. The consequences for the activities of the vehicle manufacturers are unclear. Passenger car models [ edit ] *Bristol 400 1947-1,950 *Bristol 401 from 1948 to 1,953 *Bristol 402 1949-1950 *Bristol 403 1,953 to 1,955 *Bristol 404 from 1,953 to 1954 *Bristol 405 1,955 to 1958 *Bristol 406 1,958-1,961 *Bristol 407 1961 to 1,963 *Bristol 408 1964 to 1965 *Bristol 409 from 1,966 to 1,966 *Bristol 410 1967 to 1969 *Bristol 411 1970 to 1,976 *Bristol 412 1975-1994 *603 Bristol 1976- .. *Bristol Britannia 1982 *Bristol Blenheim 1994-1997 *Bristol Blenheim 2 1998-1999 *Bristol Blenheim 3 1999- .. *Bristol Blenheim Speedster 2002- .. *Bristol Fighter 1999- .. Category:Bristol Cars